


Busted

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, public transport au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day and the last thing that Beca Mitchell needs is a sleepy redheaded stranger sleeping on her shoulder when her stop is so close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell is not a fan of public transport. Public transport is not a fan of Beca Mitchell clearly. An hour trip every morning and evening to and from work was not the most enjoyable part of the day, especially when rush hour had anything to do with it. 

Beca sat in the same seat everyday, today wasn’t any different. What was different about today however was the fact that Beca had stayed behind at the studio to finish up a track she was working on to show her boss. Sure, she was only an intern but he had said she had potential and Beca would do anything in order to prove herself, even if that meant staying behind for two hours after most of the other staff had left.  
Ideas flashed through Beca’s head like firecrackers as she listened to the progress she had made on the track. Something was missing but she wasn’t sure just what it was.

Beca opened her eyes as she felt someone brush by her as they sat down in the vacant seat next to her. Beca was met with the red hair and alarmingly blue eyes of her new chair neighbour. The girl smiled at her and stifled a yawn. Beca couldn’t help but smile at this mystery girl.

As the journey continued Beca couldn’t help but steal glances at this beautiful girl sat next to her. She noticed that she seemed quite sleepy. Beca shook her head as she noticed the red head drifting off to sleep but that quickly turned to nervousness as the girl’s head landed on Beca’s shoulder. 'Uh oh' Beca thought to herself. Her stop was coming up and there was no way that she was going to wake up the sleeping girl. She was definitely going to miss her stop. Beca groaned audibly hoping the girl would wake soon. 

As they reached Beca’s stop it was clear that she would have to stay on the bus until her neighbour would wake. She couldn’t help but notice how cute she looked sleeping. The freckles dotting her nose were almost invisible unless you were very close to her face, her beautiful face Beca noted.

As the bus approaches the final stop, Beca decided it was probably time to wake the girl whose head had been resting on Beca’s shoulder for the past thirty minutes. She nudged the red head cautiously.  
‘Hey um, we’re sort of coming to the last stop. You should probably wake up now?’

The red head stirred, lifting her head from Beca’s shoulder. ‘Oh my goodness, how long have I been asleep? Did you say this was the last stop? Was my head resting on your shoulder the entire time? I’m so sorry. I missed my stop oh no’  
‘You were sleeping about a half hour I guess. Yep, this is the last stop. Yeah your head was on my shoulder for most of that time. I missed my stop too’ Beca answered, missing the heat of the other girl’s head on her shoulder.

‘Which stop was your stop?’ the redhead asked giggling at the ridiculousness of the situation.

‘It was Bluebell.’ 

‘No kidding, me too’ 

‘Dude are you serious? I could have woken you at my stop?’ 

‘You didn’t want to wake me?’

‘Nah, you looked comfy but I guess I should have’ Chloe bit back a smirk at the adorable brunette.

‘That was the last bus?’

'That was the last bus. I know this is probably totally weird and honestly I get it if you don’t want to it’s just a suggestion but maybe we could share a cab back. I mean we could go halves so it would cost you less and I only see the benefits right now and you had your head on my shoulder so that makes us buds or something’

Chloe giggled at the rant. ‘That sounds good to me. I’m Chloe by the way. Chloe Beale’

‘Beca Mitchell. Nice to meet you’ Beca hoped her embarrassment wasn't showing on her face.

‘where you been, I could show you incredible things’ Chloe sang and Beca noted her impressive voice.

‘Really, Beale? I’m totally going to regret this decision, aren’t I?’ Beca shook her head and smiled at the other girl.

'Nah, we’re buds now, remember?’ Chloe teased as she attempted to hail a cab.

'Buds’ Beca thought to herself. It had a ring to it.


	2. Ready or Not

The first few minutes of the cab drive were comfortably quiet which was an unusual experience for Beca, a self proclaimed introvert who found most silences to be awkward in nature.

Chloe was the first to break the silence

 

‘So, you go to Barden?’

 

‘Uh yeah, I do. Do you?’

 

‘Yep, pre-med’

 

‘Whoa, that’s pretty badass.’

 

‘Well badass is my middle name’

 

‘Oh really, you’re more of an Allison in my opinion.’

 

‘No way did you guess that!’ Chloe looked at Beca in disbelief.

 

‘Wait, this is way too good. I’m right?’

 

‘Yeah!’ Chloe said excitedly.

 

‘No kidding’ Beca smirked

 

The drive went way too quickly for either of the girl’s liking. After they had split the bill the girls stood awkwardly at the gates to the college dorms.

 

‘I guess this is goodbye?’

 

‘I’m sure I’ll see you around, it’s not like your hair is hard to miss.’ Beca grinned playfully.

 

‘Oh low blow Mitchell, low blow.’ Chloe threw her head backwards as her infectious laugh permeated the air. Beca bit her lip, taking in the moment. She didn’t exactly feel like saying goodbye to Chloe. They got on incredibly well, almost like they had known each other for years, not hours.

 

Chloe smiled. ‘Give me your phone.’

 

‘Uh what?’

 

‘Your phone, let me have it’ Beca handed her phone to Chloe, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

 

‘I’m just putting in my number, don’t look so scared.’ Chloe grinned sending a quick text to her phone before handing Beca’s phone back.

 

‘Oh wow, accurate name.’ Beca chuckled looking at the name Chloe had put in with her number.

 

**_Your bus bud (Chloe)_ **

 

‘Well I’m all about accuracy’ Chloe smiled as the two fell back into a comfortable silence.

 

‘I guess I should go. Early morning and all of that… ‘ Chloe trailed off.

 

‘Of course, goodbye red’

 

‘Bye Beca, text me. I’ll be waiting!’

 

Beca smiled the entire way back to her dorm. Not even her moody roommate could alter her mood. It wasn’t like she had a lot of close friends but she had a feeling that Chloe would become a fast friend and she didn’t mind one bit.

 

*****

 

Back in her dorm Chloe was happily getting ready for bed. After an amazing day of productivity, she felt exhausted but in the best possible way. Everything about the day was great. The best part of the day without a doubt was meeting Beca. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but there was something that just clicked between them and she hoped Beca felt it too.

 

She couldn’t wait to tell Bree about it. Although she knew that Bree probably wouldn’t be as enthusiastic about her new friend.

 

******

Two days had passed and Beca had finally found the time to text Chloe.  She had spent the two days previous helping Jesse plan the perfect date for his girlfriend’s birthday. Jesse was a hopeless romantic and he had wanted everything to be perfect for this date which meant he could use all of the help he could get. Beca was relieved that the setting up for the date was over.

 

Settling into her chair, she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Chloe.

 

**Comfy Shoulder Beca** : hey you. I never text first so you should feel privileged.

 

**Your bus bud (Chloe):** I can assure you that I feel really special right now!

 

Chloe grinned to herself. The playful banter that her and Beca shared was easily one of her favourite things. She had been worried the brunette wouldn’t text her but she regretted ever doubting the girl.

 

**Comfy Shoulder Beca** : I was wondering if you’d like to go for coffee or froyo or something later? Jesse has a date tonight and he won’t quit talking about it and I seriously need to talk about anything else.

 

**Your bus friend (Chloe):** You know if you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was ask. ;) but yes, that sounds great!

 

**Comfy shoulder Beca** : yeah, yeah. see you later!

 

****************

‘Chloe’ a voice echoed through the apartment

 

‘I’m in here’ Chloe replied, instantly recognizing the voice to be her best friend and roommate, Aubrey.

 

‘So I was thinking that maybe you could ask that alt girl, Beca right?’ Aubrey didn’t wait for an answer. ‘You could ask her to audition for the Bellas’

 

‘Really? You’d let Beca in?’

 

‘Well if she could sing well and take out those ear monstrosities, I would consider it.’ Aubrey replied as composed as ever. ‘We need to redeem ourselves Chloe. This is our last year. We’re co-captains and I’m not going to bow out because of last years puke-gate. I will however, swallow my pride.’

 

‘I’ll ask her Bree. She’s great. She has so much to bring to the team. You’re the best’ Chloe squealed excitedly.

 

‘Please don’t make me regret it.’ Aubrey sighed.

 

********

Coffee with Beca was always an interesting experience. Beca had this pattern of never ordering the same thing twice in a row so today she was drinking an espresso like she really needed the extra caffeine.

 

‘So Becs...’

 

‘So Chlo...’ Beca smiled at the other girl

 

‘You should audition for the bellas because I’m a co-captain and I know you’d be an amazing addition to our team. You would give us the edge we need and I totally get if you don’t want to or if it’s not your thing or whatever but it would be really great if you’d audition because it’s my last year and I get that it’s dorky and you’re a badass or whatever but you should consider it.’

 

‘Woah Chlo, take a breath. You want me to audition for the Bellas?’

 

Chloe nodded vigorously.

 

‘And this is something that means a lot to you?’

 

Chloe nodded again.

 

‘Well of course I’ll audition then.’

 

‘You will?’ Chloe asked timidly.

 

‘I will’ Beca nodded.

 

‘Thank you so much. You’ll love it! I promise you will.’

 

Beca smiled to herself. She had to admit that she normally would have said no and not budged on that but there was something about seeing Chloe happy that made Beca happy and so she crumbled.

If this was what it felt like to have a best friend, she couldn’t say she hated it.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and reviews and general loveliness!   
> This is more of a filler chapter before we get into the actual plot and whatnot. I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you guys want to chat about the fic, feel free to follow my tumblr rebaeswizzle.
> 
> Thanks again for the support.   
> Every piece of feedback I get is amazing!  
> Have a fabulous week.


	3. Tenerife Sea

‘So how’d the date go?’ 

 

Jesse grinned. ‘It was great. I mean really great. I really like her.’ 

‘That’s cool. So are you going to tell me who she is or are you still keeping me in the dark?’

‘It’s early days Becaw. I’ll tell you eventually’

‘Dude I’m pretty sure I told you to quit calling me that!’

‘yeah, yeah.’ Beca sighed audibly, rolling her eyes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Beca walked out slowly onto the auditorium stage, nerves bubbling inside of her.

As Becs stood on the auditorium stage, she couldn’t remember exactly why it was she had agreed to potentially embarrass herself in front of a roomful of people until she saw Chloe and her nerves dissipated.

The redhead forgot to mention that there was an audition song and Aubrey did not seem happy about that but as soon as Beca began to sing, Aubrey’s indifferent appearance returned. Chloe’s smile was the only thing that reassured Beca that she wasn’t making an absolute embarrassment of herself on that stage.

After the auditions, Chloe made her way to where Beca was sitting. 

‘Hey superstar’

Beca grinned. ‘Hey you!’

‘You were great’

‘Well Aubrey didn’t seem so think that...’

‘Look Aubrey is, she’s just really passionate about the group and I guess it makes her protective over it. She’ll come around to you. Promise.’ Chloe held up her pinky. ‘I pinky promise’

Beca laughed. ‘You’re so weird’

Chloe giggled and pushed Beca gently. ‘See you later nerd!’

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Beca hoped that she was good enough to get into the Bellas; not that she wanted to be a Barden Bella but she did know how much it meant to Chloe. Her best friend Chloe. 

Somewhere along this train of thought, a red cotton bag was placed over Beca’s head.

‘Whoa, hey, what the hell is going on?’ Beca’s muffled voice pierced the silence.

‘Don’t worry Becs. I’ve got you’ Beca would recognise that voice anywhere.

‘Chloe, what the hell are you doing?!’

‘Shush Beca! Just one more minute. We just need to… Just, can you lift your left foot?’ Beca complied as Chloe moved them forward. ‘Okay now your right foot?’

Beca stumbled as she lifted her right foot causing her and Chloe to fall to the ground. Chloe giggled as she stood up, pulling Beca up with her. 

‘We’re almost there, hold my hand?’ 

‘Can’t I take off this hood if we’re almost there?’

‘Are you going to be the one to break tradition and face the wrath of Aubrey?’

‘Actually on second thoughts, let’s keep the hood on. I quite like my view being obstructed.’

Chloe giggled as she led Beca into the auditorium.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

After aca-initiation, the bellas all returned to Aubrey and Chloe’s apartment for what Aubrey called ‘Bella bonding night’ although once Amy showed up with more alcohol than any of them could drink, it turned into a drinking session.

After a few drinks, the girls were beginning to get tipsy.

‘Guys what do you say we play a drinking game?’ Chloe suggested, hoping it would help Aubrey lighten up. She was currently sitting in the corner with a surly look on her face.

‘Yes. Let’s play Never Have I Ever?’ Stacie suggested a mischievous look crossing her face. ‘C’mon Aubrey.’ Stacie pulled Aubrey over to the circle that the other Bellas were forming.

Beca was actually having a relatively good night with these girls who she would never have hung out with before meeting Chloe.   
She moved into the empty space next to Chloe, smiling as the other girl turned to look at her. 

‘I’m surprised you’ve agreed to play this to be honest.’

‘Me too red. Maybe I’m more drunk than I thought’ 

‘Okay’ Stacie smiled ‘I’m first! Never have I ever kissed a girl.’ Stacie promptly took a drink along with Aubrey and Chloe. 

‘Stacie! You’re supposed to say something you haven’t done.’ Aubrey shoved Stacie playfully.

‘I just wanted a drink’ Stacie giggled.

Beca looked at Chloe and raised an eyebrow.

‘What? I still have some stories you haven’t heard Mitchell’ Chloe winked.

‘Chloe, you’re up.’

‘Okaaay. Never have I ever failed a class.’

Beca took a gulp of her drink. 

‘Beca Mitchell!’ Chloe slapped Beca playfully. ‘If you’re having any trouble with any of your college classes I could tutor you.’ Chloe grinned, a husk in her voice that wasn’t previously there.

‘Woah red, maybe you should slow down with the drinking?’ Beca suggested, a smile crossing her face.

‘The night is young Beca.’

‘Right...’ Beca trailed off looking around at the circle which had become much smaller since they had started playing. The only people still playing were Amy, Chloe,Beca and Stacie who happened to have a sleeping Aubrey draped across her. 

‘Okay, I have enough of this game.’ Chloe leaned forward, turning on a song on her ipod, a grin appearing on her face as Tenerife Sea drifted out of the speakers. 

‘You like Ed Sheeran?’

‘Have I been living under a rock?’ Chloe smiled. ‘Dance with me?’ 

‘ I have been gifted with two left feet.’ Beca shrugged her shoulders.

‘Shut up and dance with me’ Chloe pulled Beca to her feet.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Beca wasn’t sure at which point it happened but during their dance, as they moved around the room avoiding the scattered vodka bottles and abandoned beer bottles, Beca felt a shift in the friendship.

Maybe it was the way Chloe’s eyes were shining in the dim light of the apartment’s kitchen or maybe it was the faint smell of vanilla that radiated from Chloe’s skin despite the amount of alcohol she had consumed but something had changed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Beca lay in bed next to Chloe, as the redhead had insisted. She exhaled audibly as she realised she had never really had a group of friends, especially not a group of friends like these girls. 

‘Becs...’ Chloe interrupted the train of thought.

‘Yes Chlo?’

‘I’m really glad I met you on that bus’

‘Me too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry about the slow updates! This month is a bit hectic for me!   
> I had a job interview the other day and I've got my prom, exam results and Uni offers coming up so please bear with me! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> As always you can find me at my tumblr rebaeswizzle.


	4. Can't Feel My Face

Waking the next morning was a challenge. The light from outside Chloe’s window was both bright and aggressive and the pounding in her head was not a pleasant experience.

 

‘Hey champ, I brought you something for the headache’ Chloe placed a glass of water and box of asprin on the bedside table next to Beca.

 

‘Thank you. How do you not have a hangover may I ask?’

 

‘Those Beale genes are a godsend’ Chloe giggles and the noise, that should have hurt Beca’s head, instead made her smile.

 

‘I have envy. A lot of it.’

Beca looked up at Chloe and felt a rush of happiness; happiness to have this girl in her life and happiness that she had a really great night with an amazing group of girls. She bit back a smile. This was the first time that she’d felt like this. It was the first time she’d ever felt such a strong connection to anyone before, she thought, while simultaneously reassuring herself that this was the way everyone felt about their best friend.

 

‘Mmhm, well I made some pancakes because I’m sort of a domestic goddess.’ Chloe teased

 

‘I knew there was a reason I kept you around.’  Beca playfully retorted, pushing aside her thoughts.

 

*****************

As Beca ate her pancakes, she looked around at the mess they had made the night before.

 

‘Amy, why are there so many bottles? I’m pretty sure we didn’t drink that much?’

 

‘Oh right, after you and little red had your little dance and went off to bed, Stacie and I had a few more. No big deal.’

  
‘Wait, who danced with who?’ Aubrey interjected.

  
‘Chloe and Beca over there. Bloe.’

  
‘Oh. I see.’ Aubrey replied, a neutral expression on her face.

  
‘Anywaaay’ Beca sighed. ‘I’ve got to go to work now but don’t start cleaning. I’ll come back after my shift and give you guys a hand.’

  
‘Work?’ Stacie asked, her head tilted.

  
‘Well it’s an internship at a recording studio but I want to produce music so this is important to me’

  
‘That’s cool, Beca. You go do you. We’ve got this!’

  
Beca smiled gratefully, waving as she turned to leave. ‘Thank you guys. See you later!’

  
*********

That evening, Beca sat in her dorm room, it was the first time in a few days that she had worked on her music on account of spending so much time with Chloe and the bellas but Chloe had been singing a song earlier that she could definitely mash up with one of her favourite songs.

  
Beca had to admit this might be one of her favourite mashups. It was unexpected yet it fit together incredibly well. As she listened back to her creation, she noted how well Tiptoe melded with Wild Heart and she couldn’t thank Chloe enough at that moment for her taste in music.

  
This would blow her boss away. Maybe next year, she could actually have a paid internship rather than the unpaid one she was working at this year. This music gig had to work out for her because she couldn’t stand the thought of failing at the one thing she truly loved.

  
***********

  
‘Chloe?’ Aubrey sat down next to the redhead who had her head buried in a book.

  
‘What’s up?’ Chloe put her book down next to her, noting the serious tone in Aubrey’s voice.

  
‘Do you like Beca?’

  
‘Are you kidding me? Of course I like Beca. We’re friends’ the redhead smiled.  
  


‘Don’t pretend you don’t know what I mean Chloe. Do you have feelings for Beca?’

  
‘Heh, do I have feelings for Beca? What kinda question is that? Like define feelings… Do I feel like Beca is an amazing friend? Of course I do.’

  
Aubrey gave Chloe a blank stare.

  
‘Okay, okay. I like her. Can we not talk about this please?’

  
‘Look Chlo, I’m not sure that Beca is deserving of someone as great as you but I support you either way.’

  
‘Bree, I don’t even know if she’s into girls. Can we just forget about this?

  
Sensing this may be a sore topic for Chloe, Aubrey decided to change the topic. She herself was no stranger to the feeling of falling for a straight girl.

  
**********

‘Jesse?’ Beca sighed, still in disbelief that she was about to talk to Jesse about this.

  
‘What’s up, Bee?

  
‘Do you ever look at your best friend and think that the sun shines out of their ass?’

  
‘I’m sorry but what? Also who are you and what have you done with Beca Mitchell? The sun doesn’t shine out of my ass.’

  
‘Not you. Oh my god. I was talking about Chloe.’

  
‘I’m pretty sure the sun doesn’t shine out of Chloe’s ass either. I mean, I’m no astronomy expert but I’m like pretty sure.’

  
‘Dude, be serious. When I look at Chloe or spend time with her I get so happy and I just want to hug her and just thank her for making me feel this happy and it’s kinda scary but that’s how every friendship is, right?’

  
‘Have you ever thought that maybe you have a crush on Chloe?’

  
‘Dude no, I mean I’m not even gay. Maybe being best friends with a girl is different to being best friends with a guy.’

  
*************

  
Beca spent that night thinking through what Jesse said.

  
It couldn’t be that she was gay, right? She couldn’t like Chloe. That definitely wasn’t it. Jesse was definitely being silly. What did he know about it anyway.

  
Beca decided to forget about the whole thing. She just cared about Chloe. That was it. She just cared. She was just grateful to have met this amazing girl who got her so well on the bus of all places. That was all it was. Or was it?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So despite my ramblings yesterday about not having the time to write, I wrote this chapter very quickly last night.  
> The songs I used in the mashup were Tiptoe by Imagine Dragons and Wild Heart by The Vamps and it's actually a piano mashup that I wrote myself.   
> Hope you guys enjoy and have a good week! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope that you guys enjoyed it.  
> I was going to keep it as a one shot but let me know if you'd like it to be a multi chapter fic!  
> This is my first fic so be gentle please but constructive criticism is always welcome!  
> Review and tell me your feelings about it!


End file.
